


Perception

by noveltea



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perspective is decided by how you look at something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas associated with Sanctuary belong to their respective creators.

**prompt;** _sanctuary, helen magnus, city view_

Over the years Helen had seen much.

She'd seen cities rise and fall, much like the governments ruling over them. She'd seen good friends pass away, and enemies rise in numbers. She'd seen pain and anguish and death, and love and life flourishing.

It was true that her gift had been the most inexplicable of all those granted to the Five.

She wouldn't have traded it for anything.

Standing on the rooftop of the Sanctuary, she looked out over the city. It was dark and gray and raining, and she shivered despite having wrapped a woolen blanket over her shoulders. Sometimes it seemed like sunshine and blue skies were a little-seen commodity. She was used to gray.

The buzz of cars on the streets below, a siren blaring in the distance.

The faint shine of the moon through clouds.

Helen breathed deeply.

Around her the world that she had built around her moved slowly, sleepily in the night.

The Sanctuary hummed beneath her feet, and it made her smile.

Sometimes all that was needed was taking the time to stand still.


End file.
